Bottom mount refrigerators often include French-style doors to enhance access to a refrigerated storage compartment. Some refrigerators also include image sensors, such as cameras, for viewing images of the storage compartment. These images sensors can be mounted of the sidewalls of the storage compartment or on the doors of the refrigerator. In the cold environment of a refrigerated storage compartment, cameras are exposed to condensation when warmer humid air enters the storage compartment when opening the refrigerator doors. Exposed camera lenses can become foggy due to the condensation, thereby affecting the quality of the image taken by the camera. Even when the doors are closed, the condensation can take a considerable amount of time to dissipate from the camera lens in the cold environment of the refrigerated storage compartment. Thus, a system for enclosing a camera assembly when the doors of a refrigerator are opened is desired. Further, an accessible location for the cameras is desired to increase access to the cameras for servicing.